De regreso a la feria
by k2008sempai
Summary: Continuación de mi fic "Día en la feria" Lo que sucedió un año después de que el equipo 7 la visitara, dedicado a Kakashi por su cumpleaños.
1. Chapter 1

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto)

-Narración-

-_Pensamientos-_

_-__**Inner Sakura hablando-**_

**De regreso a la feria**

_**Parte Uno**_

-¡Vamos!-

-No.-

-¡Vamos!- volvió a insistir.

-No.-

-Pero…-

-No.-

-Y si…-

-No.-

-Pero sensei…-

-¿Hum?-

-¡Vamos!-

-No.-

-¡¿Por qué no?!- le preguntó el joven ninja cerrándole el pasó a su superior, quien llevaba ignorándolo sin dejar de caminar ni leer ese libro tan típico de él, desde hacia varias calles atrás, obligándole a perseguirlo.

-Maa… es simple.- dijo mirando a su antiguo alumno por un momento.- No me interesa ir.-y pasó de largo al Uzumaki.

-Pero Kakashi-sensei, ¡Ese día será la gran apertura! Abra muchos juegos nuevos, y según se dice serán mejores que los del año pasado.- decía con entusiasmo caminando al lado del jounin, no lo dejaría ir hasta convencerlo.- ¡Y de todo tipo sensei! Algunos incluyen premios, ¡Hasta habrá comida exótica y sabrosa!- decía con una radiante sonrisa.

-Hum…- pero ni así lograba tener la atención del mayor.-

-¡Por favor sensei! Mire, mire, mire.- le dijo sacando de su pantalón un pedazo de papel que comenzó a desdoblar, el cual tenia un tamaño considerable, para colocarlo encima del libro que el hombre llevaba.- Aquí dice que habrá diversión para chicos y grandes.-

Y en efecto, en ese pedazo de papel se mencionaba todas las nuevas atracciones con las que contaba el lugar, sin mencionar las actividades que se podían llevar a cabo, incluyendo la clasificación de éstas de acuerdo a tu edad, bastante interesante había que admitir.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en asistir Naruto?-

-¿Por qué? Pues… porque usted siempre nos dice que debemos de aprender a ser un equipo, y que mejor que hacer actividades recreativas como esta para fortalecer los lazos de amistad y de compañerismo y de buena voluntad y de…- mientras el joven seguía hablando, Kakashi no creía ni un ápice de lo que el rubio le hablaba, su intuición le decía que había gato encerrado.- además de que es su cumpleaños, es nuestro deber celebrar a nuestro líder.- concluyo como un fiel devoto.

-…- a lo que Kakashi se limitó a elevar una ceja con suspicacia, poniendo nervioso al menor.

-Je, además de que todos los demás ya aceptaron ir.- agregó nervioso rascándose la nuca.- ¿Si vendrá, verdad sensei?- preguntó esperanzado.

-Hum.- el antiguo Anbu se lo pensó un poco, volvió a mirar la propaganda, y de nuevo a Naruto, solo para constatar como esté ponía una cara de cordero al matadero, logrando que una gota le resbalara, se veía por decirlo decente, un tanto patético.- De acuerdo, tu ganas.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Que biiiieeen!- gritó eufórico el ninja.- Ahora solo tiene que convencer a Sakura-chan de ir con nosotros.- comentó casual.

-¿Qué? Dijiste que todos los demás irían.- dijo Hatake algo molesto.-

-Bueno, todos menos ella, es la única que falta.-

-¿Y por qué tengo yo que convencerla?- No es que le molestara ir donde la medico, pero se suponía que esto era idea del genin, no suya.

-Es que en cuanto se lo dije, me cerró la puerta de su casa en la cara, ni siquiera me dejó llegar a lo de la comida, y creí que si lo convencía, usted podría pedírselo a ella.- Termino de decir con una risa nerviosa.- Yo les aviso la hora a la que nos iremos, nos vemos sensei.- apenas lo dijo salió corriendo cual bólido.

-Oye Naruto…-intentó detenerlo pero el rubio ya se había perdido entre las calles de la aldea.- ¿Hum y ahora que hago?- se cuestionó, no podía simplemente dejarlo de lado, por mucho que le pesara se sentía con el compromiso de cumplir aquello, y no era que le molestara, sino mas bien el como convencería a la kunoichi de ir, cuando hace apenas un año atrás ella había hecho lo mismo con él, invitarlo a ese mismo sitio, donde las cosas no salieron como se esperaban.- Espero que algo se me ocurra…- dijo encaminándose a casa de la pelirosa.

-0-

Oh bien, se encontraba en el pórtico de aquella casa, tocando la puerta, esperando que le abrieran, desenado que un milagro ocurriera, porque en el camino no se le había ocurrido nada, valiente genio ¿verdad? Al parecer ese don solo se limitaba al campo de batalla, y no a las actividades de la vida cotidiana.

-¿Sensei?-

-Ah, hola Sakura… ¿Cómo te va?- la saludó alzando una mano.

-Eh bien, eso creo…- dijo un poco sorprendida, no esperaba la visita de nadie y menos de ese ninja en particular.

-Que bien…-

-…-

-…-

-¿_**Se va a quedar allí parado sin decir nada?-**_ dijo su inner pues el hombre ni se movía de su sitio. _**¿Y tú por qué tampoco dices nada? Invítalo a pasar.-**_ la regañó.

-_Ah es verdad.- _¿Dónde estaban sus modales? Se le había olvidado.- Kakashi-sensei ¿Por qué no mejor pasa? Así podrá decirme a que vino, ¡No es que me moleste!- se apresuro a aclarar.- Es solo que es inusual.

-Gracias Sakura-chan.- contestó ingresando a la casa.- Creí que me dejarías afuera.-

-Jeje, como cree sensei…-

-_**Es que nos da tentación tenerlo aquí a solas con nosotras.- **_explicó coquetamente su inner.

-¡_Cállate!- _

_**-Pero es la verdad y lo sabes, además ni que me fuera a escuchar.-**_

_-Eso no importa.-_

_**-Aburrida, déjame usar la imaginación.-**_

_-Lo más probable es que venga por un asunto muy importante, y tú diciendo cosas sin sentido.-_

_-__**O puede que venga a declararnos su amor, y hacernos un striptease salvaje.- **_fantaseaba y babeaba su inner sin control.

-_¿Pero que pasa contigo? ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Cómo se te ocurre que Kakashi-sensei haría…?-_

-No te importa que me desabroché el chaleco ¿Verdad?- le preguntó el hombre.

-Claro que no, sensei.- le dijo por impulso, regresando a su discusión con su otra personalidad.- _¿En que iba? Ah si, él ni vino para eso.-_ aseguró.

_**-¿Eso piensas? ¿Entonces porque quiere desabrocharse el chaleco, además de que se quitó su bandana? Contéstame.- **_

_-A pues eso es por… ¡¿Qué se que?!- _Al caer en cuenta en las palabras de inner, se fijo esta vez en el ninja que copia para notar que en efecto, se había abierto el chaleco, dejando ver como el polo que usaba se le pegaba al cuerpo, y con una mano sostenía la insignia de la aldea, aquella visión solo logro que los colores se le subieran al rostro.-

_**-¡Diosito, si existes y eras tan bueno con nosotras!- **_

Desde que llegó, la kunoichi lo hizo pasar a la sala donde se sentó, para decirle el motivo por el cual había ido, sin embargo ella parecía que estaba en otro lado, pues no le ponía atención solo hacia ligeras muecas como si discutiera con otra persona pero sin decir ni una sola palabra. Él creía que tendría cosas mejores que hacer y pensar al parecer, por lo que no le interrumpió. Notando como parecía salir de su ensimismamiento, se le quedó mirando un poco y se puso de pie, acercándose hasta donde ella estaba.

_**-Oh dios mío, aquí viene el baile sensual, ¡Ve por la cámara mujer!- **_Pero la chica no se movía ni un milímetro, seguía cada pasó de su acompañante, hasta que lo tuvo demasiado cerca, peligrosamente cerca.-

-Maa, no tienes fiebre, eso es bueno.- escuchó que decía, retirando la mano que le había puesto en la frente para sentir su temperatura.- Entonces no hay problema alguno.- dijo sonriendo.

-¿No hay problema? De que esta…-

-Sakura.- le dijo con el tono de voz que ocupaba para dar ordenes.- Tenemos que realizar una misión que involucra al equipo 7, es indispensable que todos la llevemos a cabo.- con esto hizo que la medico lo viera con seriedad.- ¿Cuento contigo?-

-Desde luego Kakashi-sensei, hare lo que sea necesario para lograr la misión.- emitió comportándose como una profesional.

-¿Entonces me das tu palabra?-

-Si Kakashi-sensei.-

-Excelente, eso era lo que quería escuchar, Naruto se encargara de avisarte cuando partamos.- concluyó dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Espere sensei, ¿No va a darme alguna información que sea relevante?-

-Hum… cierto, aquí tienes.- dijo entregándole un curioso pedazo de papel todo doblado y maltratado.- Eso será suficiente.- ¿Era su imaginación o el shinobi parecía haber perdido todo rastro de seriedad por el asunto?- Nos vemos Sakura-chan.- y salió a la calle.

Sakura de inmediato desdoblo lo que le dio, para sentir como su cara volvía a calentarse pero esta vez no era por bochorno, sino de la ira creciente que estaba sintiendo. Eso no era ningún tipo de información para alguna misión, era la propaganda desgastada de la jodida feria a la que ella lo llevo un año atrás, eso era el colmo del descaro, como se atrevía a invitarla al mismo lugar donde le había prometido subirse a la montaña rusa con ella, para a la mínima oportunidad abandonarla a su suerte.

-¡Esta loco, si cree que voy a ir así como así!-

-Pero me diste tu palabra.-

-¡AHHH!- grito la pobre mujer.- ¡¿No se había ido ya?!- le reclamó.

-Se me olvido mi bandana.-

-No me importa, no voy a ir, y haga lo que quiera.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y si te lo pido por favor?- dijo con descaro.

-No, ya se lo dije, se lo dije a Naruto y a todo mundo, no voy a ir a esa feria y punto.-

-Vamos Sakura, será divertido, o eso me dijeron.- respondió no muy convencido.

-No.-

-Hum… ¿Y si lo haces como un regalo de cumpleaños?- Ni modo, tendría que recurrir al chantaje.

_-¡¿Su cumpleaños?!- _Madre santa, estaba tan presionada y llena de trabajo que se le olvido por completo.- _¿Pues donde tengo la cabeza?-_

_**-No en donde te gustaría, eso es seguro.- **_

Oh si, eso estaba funcionando, se dijo el ninja, al ver como el mencionar ese evento la chica se había respingado, no podía culparla de olvidarlo, todos estaban inundados de trabajo, de hecho la ultima vez que pudieron pasar tiempo juntos fue hace exactamente un año. Las misiones que les asignaban duraban meses y en ningún momento fueron equipo, era una buena oportunidad para llevar a cabo lo que tenía pensado ese día y que nunca pudo hacer.

-Maa, de acuerdo Sakura-chan, no es necesario que le des un regalo a tu viejo sensei…- dijo dramatizando.- Que importa, no lo merezco, incluso si esta es la ultima vez que cumplo años.-

-Kakashi-sensei, no diga esas cosas, por favor.- pidió acongojada, la sola idea de que algo le pasara al Hatake la angustiaba.-

-Es la verdad, con tantas misiones que realizo de alta peligrosidad en solitario y con tantos enemigos que he conseguido a lo largo de mi vida, y con lo alto que pagan por mi, aunque creo que cuesto más vivo que muerto, pero es mucho dinero, eso si, ya sabes el precio de la fama; un día de estos no regresaré, o puede que me envíen en varios viajes, si sabes a lo que me refiero o…-

-Ya entendí, ya entendí.- se apresuro a callarlo colocando una mano en su boca.- No sea dramático.

-No soy dramático, solo planteo las posibilidades.- se defendió cuando lo dejaron hablar.- Entonces…-

-Si, voy a ir.-

-Que bueno Sakura-chan.- le dijo arqueando los ojos a modo de sonrisa.-

Cuando estaba a punto de irse, lo jalaron de la manga del polo.- Pero con una condición…-

-0-

-¡Sakura-chan si viniste!- dijo emocionado el futuro Hokage al verla llegar junto con su sensei.- Al llegar, pudieron notar que solo faltaban ellos, para encaminarse rumbo a la dichosa feria.

-Kakashi-senpai.- dijo a modo de saludo Yamato.-

-Yo, Yamato.- le contestó.- ¿Pudiste conseguirlo?- indagó en secreto, aprovechando que los demás se saludaban.

-No fue fácil, pero si.-

-Te debo una.-

-De hecho me debe más pero no importa.- le fijo afable.

-Ah bueno, entonces súmalo a las anteriores.-

-Vaya, en realidad llegaron todos.- se dijo la ninja, pero fue escuchada por el resto de los integrantes.

-El idiota de Naruto no dejaba de fastidiar, no tuvimos otra opción.- escupió con la alegría que caracterizaba al Uchiha.

-¡Oye teme, eso no es verdad!, no estuve fastidiando, solo les explique lo bueno que seria si íbamos todos.- contesto enfurruñado.- ¿No es verdad Sai?-

-En realidad lo que hiciste se podría considerar como acoso e invasión de la propiedad privada.- dijo serio el chico.

-¡Ja! ¡¿Lo escucharon?! Yo no estaba fastidiando estaba… ¡¿Cómo que acosando?!- dijo espantado.

-E invadiendo, no lo olvides.- dijo Sai.- Aunque siendo un ninja es parte del trabajo, pero no cuando se hace en tu propia aldea, ni con tu propio equipo, de hecho se podría considerar como traición y…-

-¡Yo no acoso a nadie!-

-Maa, bueno a mi me seguiste por varias calles, invadiendo mi espacio personal.- Siempre puedes contar con el tan atento hijo de colmillo blanco, al rescate de sus pupilos.

-Kakashi-sensei es que…-

-No es que no quiera ayudarte, Naruto, pero te colaste en las aguas termales donde tenia una reservación de acceso PRIVADO.- dijo el capitán Yamato, un poco molesto al recordar aquello.

-Capitán Yamato, es que se estaba tardando mucho y…-

-Fuiste hasta mi casa, y te metiste hasta mi recamara SIN TOCAR, cuando tenia visitas…- le recriminó Sasuke diciendo lo ultimo en un susurro.-

-¡¿Cómo iba a saber que tenias novia?! Teme, aparte ella no pareció molestarse, ¿Y por qué no vino? También la invite.-

-¡Que demonios te importa! Y no es mi novia.- le gruñó.

-Pero estaban los dos en la cama, si no era tu novia ¿Quién mas iba a ser?-

-¡Ya te dije que eso no te importa!-

-¡No me grites teme!-

-No deberían de pelear, las rencillas antes de una misión en el equipo son contraproducentes, baja el rendimiento y atención de los integrantes.- emitió solemne el artista del grupo.-Aquí lo único que se puede rescatar es que Sasuke estaba en compañía de una mujer de procedencia dudosa y que Naruto es un acosador.-

-Tu cállate Sai, eres el que menos debe de hablar.- le dijo señalándolo con el dedo.- Hasta me hiciste tallarte la espalda cuando te visité.-

-Era lo menos que podías hacer al interrumpir mi baño.- dijo tranquilo.-

-¡AHG! Yo no soy un acosador y ya vámonos.- gritó poniéndose en marcha seguido por el resto de sus compañeros, quienes lo veían con diversión.-

-0-

Después de algunas horas, donde el jinchuriki era quien dirigía el rumbo, y después de que Sakura le diera un golpe por llevarlos en sentido contrario al tener el mapa de cabeza, llegaron donde su destino.

-¡Ya llegamos!- exclamó victorioso el hiperactivo joven.- ¡A divertirnos y a ganar los premios!-

-¿Premios?- preguntó el usuario del katon.-

-Eh… pues claro, los premios que dan los juegos, hay de todo tipo, y se los regalaremos a Kakashi-sensei por su cumpleaños.- dijo muy campante.-

-Hum eres un buen ex alumno Naruto, me halagan tus intenciones.- dijo el antiguo Anbu, creando que el aludido inflara el pecho con orgullo.- Por lo que el premio del "Mejor y más delicioso ramen que alguien puede probar en esta vida" también será mío.-

-¿Ramen?, ¿De donde saca esas cosas sensei?- habló desentendido.

-Maa… digamos que me lo dijo esa manta de más de dos metros de alto, donde se anuncian los premios.- dijo señalando la enorme publicidad que estaba en una de las paredes cercanas.

-Con que esas eran tus intenciones Naruto.- le oyó decir a Yamato.

-Era de esperarse de ti perdedor.-

-Que descaro Naruto, debería darte vergüenza.- le reprocho la única mujer del equipo.

-Pero Sakura-chan pensaba compartirlo con todos.- lo que era verdad.

-Para obtener ese premio primero será necesario ganar en la "Casita del terror".- aportó Sai leyendo el aviso.

_-¡¿Del terror?!- _pensaron al mismo tiempo Sakura y Naruto.

_**-No me agrada nada de eso…-**_

-Veamos.- dijo Yamato acercándose.- Es como una búsqueda del tesoro, se puede ir individualmente o en equipo, gana quien recolecte todas las monedas y logre salir.-

-Seria buena idea que vayamos a ver el lugar.- dijo el Uchiha.

-¿A…la..casa..esa?- tartamudeo el rubio, no sabia que el premio se ganaba de esa manera, ahora se arrepentía de no informarse adecuadamente.

-Obviamente tarado.-

No quedándole mas remedio, se dispuso a seguir a sus camaradas, no sin cierta resistencia, pero al ir caminando pudo notar a uno de los empleados que se suponía era de los encargados de asustar a la gente, como el maquillaje que usaba era notablemente falso, hasta se le notaba el cierre al traje que llevaba, con eso, pronto comenzó a perder el miedo que sintió por un instante.

-Si hay ese tipo de monstruos allá adentro, ganar el premio será pan comido.- se dijo con energía renovada.

-0-

Cuando llegaron al lugar se podía ver una enorme fila con personas de todas las edades, incluyendo niños

_-Lo sabia, si hay niños significa que este lugar no es tan aterrador jaja, ya ganamos, ya ganamos.- _cavilaba el hijo de Minato formándose presuroso, al frente de sus compañeros.-

-Creía que estabas asustado perdedor.-

-Nada de eso teme, el futuro hokage no puede temer a cosas de niños.- contestó en pose de héroe.- Aunque si tú tienes miedo, bien puedes quedarte, nosotros cinco somos más que suficientes para ganar.-

-¿Y perder la oportunidad de ver como sales corriendo como niñita? Ni lo sueñes.- le aseguró asiéndolo a un lado para quitarlo de su camino.

-Ya veremos quien grita como niñita, idiota.- respondió empujándolo de igual manera, volviendo a su posición de líder.-

-Siempre tan llenos de energía.- decía Yamato, quien iba detrás de ellos, acompañado por Sai que de igual manera se limitaba a observar el comportamiento infantil de aquellos dos.

-Eso parece, pero considere que Naruto se negaría a participar en estas actividades.-

-El ramen es un poderoso estimulante para él.-

-Ya veo, puede que le saque ventaja a este momento, nunca antes he participado en algo como esto, será interesante.- dijo.- pero tendrán que decirme que se supone debo hacer.- Eso ultimo lo dijo mas para si que para el otro Anbu.

-Me alegra que veas provechosa esta situación.- le dijo con una sonrisa amable.- _Esperemos que no seas el único en sacarle provecho…-_ manifestó mirando de reojo a sus otros dos compañeros.- _Vamos senpai, usted puede hacerlo.-_

Ajenos a la discusión que se presentaba delante, ambos shinobis se encontraban demasiado silenciosos, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos.

_**-Esto es malo, muy malo, ¿Cómo fue que accedimos a venir?**_

_-Fue por el cumpleaños de Kakashi-sensei.-_

_**-Yo no se a que clase de fiestas has ido, pero un cumpleaños no se celebra entrando a una mugrosa casa del terror.-**_

_-¡Ya lo sé! No necesitas estármelo recordando, todo es culpa de Naruto y de su estúpido ramen, pudo simplemente ir a Ichiraku a comprarlo, pero nooo, tiene que hacernos venir y participar en esta trampa.-_

_**-Es una trampa mortal, a mi no me gustan los juegos donde la gente intenta matarte de un ataque al corazón.-**_

_-Ni siquiera veo películas de miedo pasadas las doce del día, y menos sola, no estoy preparada psicológicamente para estas emociones.- _se decía asustada.

_**-¡¿Qué tal si nos desmayamos enfrente del equipo?!**_- ahí estaba su inner para tranquilizar las cosas.- _**Que vergüenza y humillación…-**_

Por su parte Kakashi tenía su propio conflicto interno, pero no precisamente enfocado a la atracción de terror que estaba por experimentar.

-_Hum esto me complica las cosas…- _se dijo ensimismado.- _¿Cómo se supone que se lo diga? De haber sabido que primero nos uniríamos a la búsqueda del tesoro de Naruto, le hubiera pedido unos minutos a solas… ¿Hum?- _detuvo la línea de sus pensamientos al sentir la cercanía del pequeño cuerpo perteneciente a su antigua alumna.- ¿Sakura?-

-¡Ah! Disculpe Kakashi-sensei.- dijo separándose, pues no se dio cuenta en que momento se acerco demás al hombre.-

-Maa, no te preocupes Sakura-chan.- la tranquilizó, sin embargo no le pasó por alto ver que temblaba ligeramente.- _Esta asustada.-_ concluyó, causándole cierta ternura y diversión.- _Se asusta con actores y escenografías pero no con una maquina que te lanza a máxima velocidad con el mínimo de seguridad.-_ analizó recordando su desventura de hacia un año en la "cosa" como llamaba a la montaña rusa.

Iba a decir otra cosa, cuando la fila comenzó a avanzar un tanto rápido, pues delante un hombre dirigía a las personas hacia diferentes caminos, dividiéndolos a su vez en grupos, todo estaba bastante normal, hasta que fue el turno del equipo 7.

-¡Oiga! ¡¿Por qué nosotros no podemos ir por ese camino?!- retumbó en el lugar la voz del Uzumaki.

-Disculpe señor…-

-No soy señor…-

-Oh bueno, señora.-

-¡No soy mujer!-

-Pues decídase señor, que retrasa la fila.-

-Siempre tan idiota, perdedor.- le dijeron con sorna.

-No te metas Uchiha, me refiero a que soy joven para que me diga señor.- dijo enfadado.- En todo caso, llámame con el nombre de "Futuro Hokage" o "Joven Hokage".- a lo que el hombre solo se le quedo mirando.

-Pues vera "joven" ese camino es para los menores de edad, y podrá decirme lo que sea, pero usted y sus acompañantes ya pasan de los 12 años, por lo que deben de tomar aquel.- dijo señalando el camino más desolado y apartado.

-¡¿ESE?! ¿Y por que el de en medio no? Acabo de ver que dejan pasar a los adultos por el segundo camino.- dijo emberrinchado.

-Quizá se deba a que tu comportamiento es peor que el de un niño mimado y quiera deshacerse de nosotros, por tu culpa.- aportó un apacible Sai.- Es muy comprensible, yo lo haría.-

-Sai no ayudas en nada.- le recriminó.

-No intentaba ayudar, solo emitía un comentario objetivo.-

-Dejen de discutir y permitan al hombre explicarnos.- dijo con madurez Yamato.

-Gracias señor.- dijo el aludido.

-Aprende al capitán Yamato, a él no le molesta que le digan señor.-

-Es que él si esta viejo, Sai, pero yo todavía no, y no voy a permitir que…-

-¡Naruto!- lo regañaron sus compañeros callándolo en el acto.

-Como DECIA… el primer camino es para los menores de 12 años, el segundo camino es para el publico en general, excepto para los ninjas como ustedes, por eso deben ir por el tercer camino, si fueran con el resto de las personas, no les seria divertido y no supondría ningún reto.- finalizó creando un silencio profundo entre el grupo de shinobis.

-jajaja… por nosotros no se preocupe, buen hombre, nos amoldaremos al camino del publico en general, vamos equipo…- antes de que diera un paso, el azabache lo sujeto del cuello de la ropa para arrastrarlo y llevarlo por el sendero que les correspondía.

-Que disfruten el recorrido.- dijo el hombre.- Recuerden que para ganar deben juntar las monedas de los diferentes escenarios.-

-¡SUELTAME SASUKE! ¡ES MI DEBER COMO FUTURO HOKAGE CONVIVIR CON LOS CIVILES!- gritoneaba, pero ni así lo soltaba.

- Y no dejen que se las quiten o no podrán salir.- escuchó Sakura lo que el hombre les decía a lo lejos.

-¿A que se referirá con eso?- dijo incomoda por las palabras.

-Hum, descuida Sakura-chan, de seguro es solo para darle ambiente al lugar.- dijo Kakashi sonriéndole a la medico, lo que la reconforto bastante.

-0-0-0-

Hola que tal a todo mundo, de nueva cuenta me reporto con otro fic, esta vez es la continuación de mi fic anterior "Día en la feria" se supone que es lo que sucedió un año después de que el equipo la visitara por primera vez, solo que en esta ocasión, digamos que decidieron primero probar en la "casita del terror" antes que los demás juegos =n.n= ¿que lindos no? y claro como en el anterior esta dedicado a Kakashi por ser su cumpleaños, espero que entre mañana y pasado suba la ultima parte, ya la estoy escribiendo pero decidí dividir el capitulo a fin de que no fuera pesado leerlo, en fin eso es todo de momento, déjenme sus comentarios por favor y nos estamos leyendo n/.

Pd: ¡Felices fiestas patrias!


	2. Parte Dos

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto)

-Narración-

_-Pensamientos-_

_**-Inner Sakura hablando-**_

**De regreso a la feria**

_**Parte dos**_

Al llegar al punto donde se suponía que empezaba el recorrido, estaba colocado un letrero de madera con letras decoloradas y salpicadas con lo que se podía pensar que era sangre. En el se explicaban los diferentes caminos que podían tomar y en donde les sugerían buscar las famosas monedas, debían de encontrar por lo menos 12 de ellas, de no ser así no podrían salir, y por supuesto estaba prohibido todo tipo de jutsus.

-¡¿Qué?!- corearon la chunin y el genin.

-Hum… vaya, en verdad quieren hacerlo interesante.- opinó Kakashi rascándose la cabeza.- Aunque por mi esta bien.

-Por mi igual, de hecho así es mejor.- dijo Yamato preparándose para entrar, mirando tanto a Sai y a Sasuke que parecían estar conformes.

_**-¿Y yo que necesitan tengo de estar aquí?...-**_se lamentaba inner Sakura pues no podía separarse de su yo real quien a marchas forzadas seguía a los jounin.-_** No quiero morir joven y bella.-**_

-¿Ya vamos a entrar?... No es necesaria tanta prisa, contemplemos mejor el paisaje que tenemos.- decía Naruto con risa nerviosa.

-Deja de decir tontería y entra.- se enfado el poseedor del sharingan y empujo a su compañero que entro de lleno por el acceso principal, perdiéndose en la negrura.

-Ahg…maldito teme…- se quejaba el ninja sentándose pues había aterrizado de lleno con la cara.- me las vas a pagar… en cuanto... ¡¿Eh?!- se interrumpió al escuchar y notar el desagradable ambiente.

Si afuera todavía había rastros de sol, allí se podía apreciar que solo existían pequeños faros que iluminaban ciertas zonas, luces que parpadeaban incesantemente, aun así, la oscuridad reinaba el lugar. Podía jurar que la temperatura era muy baja, y si ponía atención podía escuchar hasta el mínimo sonido, como su respiración o los latidos de su corazón que se incrementaban.

De un salto se puso de pie, y enfoco mejor la vista, pues era su imaginación o allá delante se veían sombras que corrían y se movían con movimientos extraños…

-Ah… siempre puedo comprar el ramen en Ichiraku…- menciono retrocediendo.

-¿Tienes miedo…?- le dijo una voz tétrica que le hizo voltear, encontrándose con una imagen temible.

-¡AAAHH!-

-Jajajaja, disculpa Naruto, no me pude resistir.-

-¡No haga eso capitán Yamato!- lo había asustado con la cara de miedo que solía poner cuando no se comportaban.

-Sera mejor que empezamos o nos tardaremos demasiado.- apuro el líder del equipo.

-_Y luego quien lo dice.- _pensó Sakura observando la desfachatez con la que él hablaba.-

-Vamos Naruto, tu eres el cabecilla, muéstranos el camino.- dijo el ninja copia.

-Ppp..ero… es …que.. ¡Primero van las damas!-

-¡A mi no me echas por delante!-

-Sakura-chan yo soy todo un caballero, así que te cedo mi lugar.-

-¡Tú eres el que quiere el premio, Tú vas por delante!-

-No… tu primero jejeje…-

-¡Claro que no!-

-Par de cobardes, háganse a un lado.- soltó el Uchiha encabezando al grupo seguido por Sai que estaba mas que atento por la nueva experiencia.

Detrás estaban los dos temblorosos ninjas, si algo sabían es que la parte mas segura era la de en medio, pues nadie en su sano juicio o en su cobardía asumiría la parte frontal, al primero siempre le tocaban los peores sustos, lo mismo pasaba a los que iban de ultimo. Por lo que a los jounin les toco cubrir la retaguardia, quienes caminaban como si se encontraran un domingo en alguna plaza.

Y es de ese modo como el equipo se movía. Conforme iban caminando se escuchaban sonidos cada vez mas extraños que jugaban con su imaginación, como aullidos se perros o relámpagos inexistentes… lo único que agradecían era que todavía no se topaban con algún ser viviente.

De pronto el corredor por el que iban se encontraba mojado y una gran cantidad de vegetación cercaba el lugar, pero lo que les helo la sangre fue el sonido de cadenas que se agitaban, como si las arrastraran, el ambiente se sentía más pesado, era una sensación de ser observado…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!- les gritó una mujer saliéndoles al paso, quien se encontraba encadenada a los matorrales cubierta de sangre.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH!- le contestaron dos de los ninjas quienes no se pudieron contener.

Como pudieron la pasaron de largo, pero ella en ningún momento dejo de obsérvalos, Naruto quien volteo a verla se llevo de nueva cuenta un grito que le hizo pegar tremendo brinco.

Mas adelante, escucharon gritos pidiendo auxilio, desesperados, aterradores.

Poco a poco el sendero se iba estrechando, en su andar se encontraban con varias cadenas que colgaban de alguna parte, a algunas les escurría agua, a otras líquidos viscosos difíciles de describir.

_-Salgan de aquí… salgan de aquí…-_

_**-¿Quién dijo eso?-**_ le preguntaba inner a Sakura

-_No quiero ni saber_.- le contesto con toda honestidad, pues voces como esa se escuchaban de todos lados.- _Lo lógico seria que fueran de…-_

-¡AAAH!-

-¡AAAHHHH!... ¿Naruto que demonios te pasa? ¡¿Acaso quieres matarnos de un susto?!-

-Je, disculpa Sakura-chan, es que me cayó esa cosa viscosa en la cabeza jeje…-

-¡Ah, tarado!-le habría añadido otra palabra pero, ella también sintió que algo le goteaba en la cabeza.- Agg… que asco, espero que sea agua.-

-Bueno fea, yo diría que si es agua, agua de color pero agua al cabo de cuentas.- dijo Sai con tu tono habitual de voz.- O para mayor referencia siempre le puedes preguntar a él.- y señalo el techo.

En sincronía perfecta tanto ella como el rubio subieron la vista, para comprobar que exactamente encima de ellos, se encontraba una persona quien colgaba por el cuello, con múltiples heridas por donde salía material viscoso y acuoso. Ambos ninjas de Konoha se quedaron de piedra ante aquella visión y sintieron sus almas abandonar el cuerpo cuando con maestría, esa persona corto las cadenas con un kunai y cayó parado delante de ellos.

Ellos miraron al hombre y el hombre los miro a ellos hasta que…

-¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ!- gritó.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- y con habilidad, ambos se refugiaron en los brazos de los jounin que apenas atinaron a sostenerlos; Yamato cargando a Naruto, y Kakashi a Sakura.

Siendo un inexperto y tomando aquello como algo que debía imitar, Sai saltó a los brazos del Uchiha.

-¿Qué se supones que haces?-

-Oh, lo siento, ¿Tu querías ser el que saltara?- contestó y se bajo para erradicar su error.- ¿A si esta mejor?-

-Bájame, imbécil, nadie dijo que me cargaras.- se quejó Sasuke en brazos del pálido.

-Es que ellos dos lo hicieron, así que supuse que era lo correcto, no debemos quedarnos rezagados.-

-¿Pero que…? ¡Suéltame!-

-Ok.- y sin ninguna delicadeza dejo caer cual bulto de cemento a su compañero.-

Notando que el hombre quien asustara a sus compañeros se dirigía hacia él, distinguió que en su ropaje se encontraba la primera moneda, y no dudo en tomarla; al hacerlo el hombre salto hacia la maleza.

-Naruto, no es que no me agrades, pero ya puedes bajarte.- dijo a duras penas el capitán, pues tenía al chico prácticamente trepado en la cabeza.

-_Maa… podría acostumbrarme a esto_.- se decía feliz el ninja, pues la chica lo tenia fuertemente abrazado por el cuello, haciendo que el pecho de ambos se rozara. Viendo como el tipo se iba, Sakura bajo de los brazos de su maestro.

-Jeje, lo siento Kakashi-sensei.- se disculpo un poco apenada.

-Descuida Sakura-chan.- dijo sonriendo.- Puedes saltar sobre mi cuando quieras.-

-_**No se preocupe Kakashi-sensei, ya lo tengo apuntado, no se nos olvida.-**_confirmo su inner ante la idea de que esas palabras bien podrían tener otro sentido.

- ¿Ya se fue verdad?- preguntaba el rubio bajando.

-Vaya valentía la que tienes, bebé llorón.- lo insultó Sasuke.

-Deja de molestarme, que a ti también te cargaron.-

-Esa fue tontería de Sai.-

-Es que tu no me quisiste cargar.- dijo sincero.- pero miren, ya tengo una de las monedas, solo restan 11.-

-Buen trabajo Sai.- le dijo el capitán.

-Hum…será mejor que continuemos.- expresó como si nada el ninja copia.

Así pues continuaron su andar por aquel largo corredor, para terror de los ninjas o de los más asustadizos, aquellos entes deformes aparecían de la nada gritándoles diferentes cosas.

-_No saldrán…-_

_-Jamás podrán irse…-_

Era lo que las voces les decían al llegar a una especie de construcción abandonada. Por momentos era Sai quien encabezaba al grupo pues quería experimentar el ser "asustado" y según los consejos de los demás debía de ir primero; los que no abandonaban su posición inicial eran la kunoichi y el portador del kyuvi.

-¡¿QUE TANTO ESPERAN?! ¡SIGAN CAMINANDO, JAJAJAJA!- les dijo lo que parecía ser un obrero que salió detrás de un muro.-

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritaron los ya mencionados ninjas, abrazándose entre ellos, al no encontrar a alguien más.

-¡AAAAHH No salgan de esa manera!- se quejaba Naruto.- Que no ven que nosotrooooAAAAAAAH!- volvió a gritar histérico cuando otro ser deforme parecía estarse electrocutando a un lado de ellos.-

-¡No grites de esas manera, Naruto idiota!- le recriminaba la medico.- Si haces eso solo vas a conseguir que…-

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!- dijeron de nueva cuenta al escuchar un tremendo ruido.

-Hum, tranquilos chicos es solo una alarma.- trató de calmarlos su sensei.

_**-¡Yo ya no juego!¡ Me quiero ir a mi casa!-**_ lloriqueaba inner Sakura.

-Es como una alarma de evacuación.- aporto Yamato mirando a su senpai.-

-Eso parece, puede que sea la señal para despejar el lugar.-

-Si estoy de acuerdo.-

-Un momento.- dijo Sakura.- Eso significa que…-

-Si… puede que salgan más de esas personas.- completo encogiéndose de hombros.

_-¡¿Pero que le pasa a estos hombres?! ¡¿Por qué están como si nada?!- _se cuestionada la ninja, pues no los notaba ni un ápice intranquilos, ni a Sai, hasta Sasuke se respingaba aunque tratara de disimularlo.

Cuando iba a preguntarles, la alarma sonó aun más alto, y la poca iluminación se intensificaba y desaparecía con la misma irregularidad, causando que se deslumbraran por el constante cambio de voltaje.

De los costados del camino, empezaron a ver como hombres y mujeres salían arrastrándose con la ropa sucia y llena de rojo, emitiendo lastimeros quejidos y gruñidos, como si fueran feroces bestias. No hacia falta decir que los shinobis más sugestionables estaban por brincar uno encima del otro a la menor oportunidad, incluso el orgulloso miembro del clan del sharingan se vio obligado a retroceder un par de pasos, la imagen era repugnante.

Todos ellos temblaban ligeramente, excepto los Anbu que estaban tan frescos como lechugas. El artista del grupo se dijo que era una buena oportunidad para gravar el momento y sacando un pergamino se dispuso a dibujar lo que veía, estaba seguro que obtener recuerdos de los mejores momentos seria bien recibido por sus camaradas.

Al ver que dos de sus alumnos estaban paralizados y el tercero hacia uso de todo su poder para controlarse, Kakashi fue quien comenzó a empujar delicadamente al par que estaba enfrente. Tenzo tan solo tuvo que tocar el hombro del azabache para que se moviera, y Sai bueno… él prácticamente tenía a todos esos seres gritándole cosas en la cara, pero ni se inmutaba.

Después de un rato de andar y de quedarse prácticamente afónicos, los ninjas más experimentados hablaban sobre separarse, de ese modo encontrarían las monedas faltantes.

-¡NOOOO! De ningún modo, me niego.- vocifera el kitsune, al demonio el poco orgullo que tenia.

-¡¿Lo dice en serio sensei?!- decía no dando crédito a sus palabras la joven.

_**-¡¿ Acaso quiere que nos maten o que le pasa?!-**_

-¿Cuál es el problema? Esto es tan solo un juego.-

-¡Pero no podemos separarnos!- intervino el chico hiperactivo.

-¿Por qué? Seria mejor.-

-Pooppor… quee…ee… esto es… Trabajo en equipo, si por eso.-

-Podemos separarnos en grupos de dos.- dijo afable el segundo al mando.-

-Los seis juntos somos fuertes, separados nos atraparan…- dijo Naruto comiéndose las uñas.

-¿Si te das cuenta de que todo es falso, idiota?-

-¡Agh! Ya quisiera verte andando solo por todo el lugar, señor valentía.- le gruño caminando hasta donde estaba el otro, sin embargo se vio interrumpido pues de nueva cuenta las luces parpadeaban pero esta vez por periodos mas prolongados se mantenían a oscuras poniendo nervioso a tres de seis ninjas.

-¡AAAAAAAHHH!- escucharon como gritaba la única mujer que los acompañaba.

-¡Sakura! ¡Se la llevaron! ¡Se la llevaron!- repetía histérico.- Capitan Yamato ¿Vio eso? Sakuraa…¡AAAAAAAH! ¿Y el capitán Yamato?! ¡También se lo llevaron!- diciendo eso las luces se apagaron.

Poco a poco se encendía un pequeño camino de luz que guiaba hasta una puerta desvencijada. Mirando a su alrededor el joven ninja se dio cuenta de que estaba solo.- ¿Kakashi-sensei…? ¿Saiii…? ¿Idiotaaa?...-pero nada.- No me dejen solito….- decía casi llorando.

-Un momento, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, futuro Hokage de Konoha.- se dijo golpeándose el pecho con bravura.- Esta atracción de tercera no me va a intimidar, porque soy el mejor y me he enfrentado a peores peligros y enemigos.- decía su discurso auto motivador, pero el sonido de lo que parecían ser cierras eléctricas acercándose con rapidez mitigo su valentía, y gritando como loco, se echo a correr por el camino que tenia luz.

-0-

-Pero que golpe me di.- se quejó la chica, pues al apagarse las luces se sintió caer y luego dar con el suelo.- ¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¿Y el resto?- observo donde estaba, parecía una mina, si analizaba sus opciones tenia que encontrar la manera de llegar al piso superior, quizá podría encontrar la salida y reunirse con los varones.

Aunque del dicho al hecho había demasiado trecho, debía que encontrar las jodidas monedas, lo que hiciera falta por ver la luz del día, pero siendo justos, a cada uno de ellos le tocaba encontrar dos. Con eso en mente se dispuso a caminar.

Caminaba y caminaba, luego de eso, volvía a caminar, no podía correr, pues el terreno era irregular, un movimiento en falso y se iría a darle un beso al piso.

-_Bien pudieron gastar un poco más en colocar algún barandal o algo con que sostenerse.-_ Para calmar un poco el ansia se enfocaba mejor en tener pensamientos agradables, como lo que haría una vez que saliera del lugar.

Se subiría a los demás juegos mecánicos, ganaría peluches coloridos y sonrientes en los juegos de azar, y probaría la comida que ofrecían.

_**-También podríamos invitar a cierto ninja de cabello gris…-**_

-_Deja de pensar solo en él.-_ se dijo incomoda.

_**-¿Por qué? Si yo sé que te agrada demasiado… es una buena manera de pasar el tiempo.-**_

_-No es correcto, él solo es nuestro maestro y amigo.-_

_**-Ex – maestro, que no se te olvide, por lo tanto podemos llegar a rebasar la amistad.-**_

_-No es tan sencillo.-_

_**-Claro que lo es, si yo me he dado cuenta como se nos queda mirando, y como lo miras tu a él, y no te culpo, solo hay que ver ese bien trabajado cuerpo para querer hacer música con el-**_ Las palabras tan descaradas de su otro yo comenzaban a ruborizarla, porque no dejaban de tener un deje de verdad.

-_Ya deja de decir esas cosas, puesto que nosotros somos…-_

-Ninjaaaa…-

-Iba a decir que muy diferentes, pero eso es cierto.-

_**-Solo si quieres saber, yo no dije eso…-**_

-Ninjaaa…- repitieron.

-¿Entonces quien fue?- se cuestionó y detuvo su andar. Lentamente se dio vuelta, para ver como una especie de minero la seguía, balanceándose de un lado a otro.

-Ninjaaa…

_**-Ay mamá…-**_

-Ninjaaa… Los ninjaaa ¡NO SON BIENVENIDOS!- y corrió en dirección de la asustada mujer.

_**-¡CORRE POR NUESTRA VIDA!-**_

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!- exclamó en un escándalo y salió rauda y veloz, al parecer el tener miedo es un elemento que ayuda a correr por caminos empedrados.

Tanto era su desesperación por alejarse del sujeto, que no se dio cuenta que iba directo a un callejón sin salida.

-¡No puede ser!- dijo cuando choco con pared.-

_**-Ahora si, adiós mundo cruel, me iré sin haber amado en ningún sentido.-**_

_-Óyeme, ¿En ningún sentido?-_

_**-Bueno, no en el completo sentido, nunca llegamos a la última base.-**_

-¡LOS NINJA NO SON BIENVENIDOS!- habló el minero cuando la encontró.- ¡NO SON BIENVENIDOS, NO LO SON!- subía la voz, acercándose a la kunoichi quien temblaba mas que una gelatina.

_-¡En el casco! ¡Tiene una moneda!-_

_**-¡¿Y como sugieres que se la quitemos?!- **_

_-Pu..pues… debemos hacerlo ya que…-_

_-¡NINJA INTRUSO!-_

_-_Exacto, somos ninja, kunoichis hábiles entrenadas por los mejores.-

**-Es verdad, te apoyo.-** y es que a las pobres de tanto susto se les llegaba a olvidar.

-¿_Lista?- dijo colocándose en posición de ataque._

_-__**¡Listisima!-**_

-¡CHANAROOOON!- gritó pegando carrera contra su agresor, para de un salto tomar el casco, y quitarle la moneda.-¡Lo hicimos!-

Al momento de tomar el objeto, el minero retrocedió hasta perderse en la oscuridad.- Solo debemos encontrar otra, no fue tan difícil.- se dijo aliviada, notando que se iluminaban varias flechas que supuso debía seguir.

-Ninjaaa… Quédate y hazme compañía.- escuchó y volteo por instinto, percatándose de que ahora eran varios los mineros que la seguían y uno de ellos le guiñaba el ojo.-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHH! ¡UN ZOMBIE ME ESTA COQUETEANDO!- exclamó al igual que lo hizo cuando Rock Lee le confeso su amor en los exámenes chunin, y se esfumó por el sendero de flechas.

-0-

Mientras la medico les negaba su amor a los mineros, dos ninjas pelinegros admiraban el paisaje que les había tocado.

-Al perecer es la carpa de un circo.- dijo Sai dibujando lo que veía.- Sera un lindo recuerdo.

-Debe de existir un modo de evitar pasar por ahí.- decía Sasuke.

-No lo creo, el camino se pierde en la carpa, debemos seguirlo, el letrero sugería eso.- dijo firme.

-No recuerdo eso.-

-Indicaba en la letra pequeña, hay que saber observar, no solo mirar Sasuke… además de leer todo completo.-

-Tsk.- chasqueo molesto ante el comentario.

-Vayamos ya, me falta encontrar una moneda y a ti dos.-

-¿A mi por qué?-

-Obvias razones, somos 6 en el equipo, cada uno debe poner de su parte y hallar dos.- le dijo como si estuviera con algún chiquillo que no comprendiera.- Juzgué que eras una persona sagas de mente, error mío.

-Cállate de una buena vez.- llevaba unos minutos con él a solas, y ya no lo toleraba, Sai podía ser incluso peor que Naruto.-Yo voy por otro camino.

-Haz lo que quieras, siempre y cuando consigas las monedas.- contestó caminando hacia el lugar.- sin embargo, insisto que el mejor camino es por la carpa.-

Justo cuando estaba por irse, el sonido de moto cierras y gritos desgarradores provenientes de los alrededores, lo hicieron cambiar de parecer.- Si algo le llega a pasar, me echaran la culpa.- se dijo firme, alcanzando a Sai dentro de la carpa.

Al ingresar vio como todo estaba iluminado con luz negra, que hacia que los adornos sobresalieran de entre la oscuridad. Caras de payasos con dientes afilados cual navajas, ojos que parecían seguirlo, palabras como HAHAHA por todos lados, escritas de un modo que no causaba gracia, sino todo lo contrario, y lo peor era la típica música que se escucha en un circo en medio de una función.

-_De entre todos los posibles escenarios, me tenía que tocar con los endemoniados payasos.-_ maldecía su suerte el ultimo del añejo clan.

-Hay que admirar el arte de aquí.- comentaba el artista, quien rápido y veloz esbozaba en un pergamino.- Aunque creo que la música esta un poco desentonada.-

-Se supone que así debe ser, esto es un espectáculo de miedo, no un concierto sinfónico.- le aclaró su acompañante.

-Oh, eso lo explica.-

-Tsk, salgamos de aquí.- le dijo comenzando su andar, siendo emparejado por el Anbu.

-¡WAJAJAJA! ¡¿A DONDE VAN?!- les dijo un payado con pinta de asesino serial, cuando dieron vuelta.- ¡QUEDENSE Y SEAN PARTE DEL ESPECTACULO! WAAJAJAJA!- ninguno de los ninja hizo caso a su petición.

-_Malditos payasos_.- pensaba Sasuke, apretando los puños.

Siguieron avanzando, en varias ocasiones payasos salían de entre las paredes, tocando cornetas y haciendo ruido con diversos instrumentos. En un punto del recorrido los ojos en las paredes sangraban y giraban, obligando al par a mirar el suelo. Y para su sorpresa vieron que no era un piso común, sino una especie de cristal, y del otro lado un payaso con cuchillo en mano los saludaba y sacaba la lengua, lamiendo el suelo por el que pisaban.

-Asqueroso.- dijo el Uchiha, y acelero el paso.

Sintiéndose indignado y furico, el payaso comenzó a golpear el suelo, causando ligeros temblores.

-Lo has ofendido.- confirmo Sai.

-Es lo que menos me importa.-

Pues debió importarle, ya que aquel ser consiguió romper el cristal y subir.

-¡WAJAJAJAJAJA!- rió el ser, luciendo amenazante, sacando de entre su ropa un enorme mazo lleno de sangre.- ¡VOY A APLASTARTE LA CABEZA!-gritó golpeando con fuerza el suelo.

-Mierda.- dijo e hizo lo que cualquiera haría… acelerar el ritmo a todo lo que podía.

-WAJAJAJA… ¡¿TU NO VAS A CORRER?!- indagó el payaso.

-Oh… disculpa, no estoy acostumbrado al protocolo.- le contesto Sai al payaso; justo cuando el aludido lo iba a golpear con el mazo.- Espera, no te muevas.-

-¿WA?- se contrario el bufón.

-Es que luces muy bien para un dibujo.-

-¡¿ QUÉ DEMONIOS ESPERAS SAI?! ¡MUEVETE!- le oyó gritar el usuario del sharingan.

-Gracias por su cooperación, debo ir con mi compañero.- y se giró.- Es cierto, debo irme corriendo.- y asi lo hizo, otro poco y comete el error de irse caminando con calma.

Él seguía manteniendo el paso acelerado, porque se negaba a decir que estaba corriendo, no señor, a eso se le llamaba caminata rápida, o al menos es lo que especulaba el ninja. Aunque sus planes cambiaron cuando lo rebasó el antiguo miembro de raíz sin voltearlo a ver, para que el artista corriera de esa manera debía existir un motivo muy poderoso.

Eso imaginaba cuando las luces parpadearon, como si en una discoteca estuvieran, la música se volvió peor a lo que era, y los malditos payasos salían de todas partes: del suelo, de las paredes, a donde mirara, menos por donde lo guiaba Sai.

-¡NO LOS DEJEN SALIR!-

-¡VAMOS A COMERLOS, VAMOS A COMERLOS!-

-¡WAJAJAJAJA!-

Con tantas palabras de amor, el Uchiha se decidió a correr a un más, rebasando a Sai, y este al verlo, creía que debía hacer lo mismo, por lo que fue una carrera intercambiando posiciones, hasta que salieron de la carpa.

-_Como odio los payasos_…- se decía Sasuke controlando la respiración.- _Jamás volveré a poner un pie en…-_

-Hay que regresar.-

-¡¿Qué?!- soltó.- Es decir, debemos seguir avanzando.-

-Pero olvidamos las monedas.- le dijo y jalándolo de la ropa se disponían a entrar una vez más.- Estoy seguro de vi que llevaban varias.-

-¡_Mierda, mierda, mierda!-_ se decía y maldecía, tendría que volver a entrar, no iba a quedar como un cobarde, y es que ningún maldito y desgraciado payaso lo haría gritar de miedo.

-0-

El héroe de Konoha se escondió tras la primera puerta que vio, sin detenerse a pensar en quien o que estaba del otro lado, pero no deben de culparlo pues el pobre era perseguido por lo que parecían ser despiadados carniceros con motocierras.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTA EL NINJA?!- escucho que gritaban del otro lado.

-¡VOY A MATARTE NIÑO, SAL DE DONDE ESTES!- al oír eso, el pobre se cubrió la boca con las manos, no fuera a ser que se le escapara un grito que lo delatara.

-Ya se van, ya se van, ya se van, ya se van…-repetía en su mente, como una plegaria. Por asares del destino los hombres que lo seguían se fueron.- Fiuu…- dejo escapar aliviado.- ¿Por qué me habrán abandonado?- se lamentaba el shinobi.- Yo me porto bien con ellos, si les hago bromas, pero son inocentes, los acompaño a comer ramen y a sus entrenamientos, no veo porque me dejaron.- se quejaba entre lagrimas cual señora despechada.- Tan buena persona que soy…-

Para suerte de muchos, algo raro llamó su atención. Frente a él estaba una enorme escalera, llena de escombros, polvo y telarañas. A un costado de la escalera, parecía haber un cuarto donde la risa de un bebé se dejaba escuchar.

-¿Hola?- preguntó, yendo primero al cuarto.- Soy Naruto y vengo en paz…- decía avanzando precavido.-No quiero molestar, pero estoy a mis compaaaa… Hola señora.- saludó de pronto.

En esa habitación se encontraba una mujer con cabello largo enmarañado, que le cubría el rostro, también cargaba un pequeño bulto, un bebé podría ser.

-Ddi..didi..sculpe que la moleste, pero busco a mis compañeros, nnnno los habrá visto ¿Verdad?- decía vacilante, dando tremendo brinco cuando la mujer levantó levemente la cabeza, señalando con su mano huesuda y sucia un biberón que estaba a un lado del joven.

-Ahh…sssii, ya entendí.- y tomó con su mano el objeto acercándose a la mujer lentamente.- Aaa..qui tti..ene.- entregándolo, la mujer lo coloco dentro del bulto.- Pppues yooo me voy…- antes de que se alejara la dama lo pescó del brazo.- ¡AAAAAHHH! ¡NO ME MATE! ¡NO ME MATE!- lloriqueaba.- para su gran sorpresa aquella mujer le entregó una moneda, y señalo el piso superior.

-Graacias…- si tenia o no mala suerte no lo sabia, pero apenas recordó que debía juntar aquellos objetos.

Encaminándose a las escalares, se detuvo al pie de estas, y es que mas arriba había un tipo encorvado golpeando con un palo los escalones, pero en ningún momento hizo el intento de bajar, al contrario, como si fuera un mono se perdió en la cima.

_-No quiero subir, no quiero subir, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi, Yamato ¿Dónde están?- _se lamentaba una y otra vez, obligándose a subir.

Una vez que llego al siguiente nivel, vio que esta parecía una recamara, ver la cama y el closet le dieron la pista. En la almohada brillaba otra moneda. Menos mal que del ser no había rastro, con cuidado se acerco al mueble, tomando la moneda con delicadeza.

-Ya tengo la moneda, ya me voy…- decía complacido. Al darse vuelta se topó cara a cara con el sujeto, que erguido media mas que el rubio, del susto no se pudo mover, solo atino a encoger su cuerpo tembloso y poner una cara de horror, otro pensaría que estaba por llorar. Por buen tino, el hombre le señalo una puerta que no había notado.

-Ve por ese camino…- le dijo en voz baja.

-Ssiii sss see señor…- pero no podía moverse.

-¡VETE DE UNA VEZ!- le gritaron.

-¡AAAAAHHH SI SEÑOR!- dijo dejando en el lugar solo una estela de humo.

-0-

Esto si que era el colmo, él siendo un Anbu entrenado y ninja calificado no podía salir de aquel lugar. Yamato había ido a caer al peor de los lugares a su parecer, no es que le diera miedo, solo que siempre le desagradaron las cosas viscosas en su persona, y estar enredado en lo que parecía ser una telaraña gigante no era muy agradable al tacto.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser tan pegajosa esta cosa?- decía tratando de desenredarse, y moviéndose cual gusano, consiguiendo solo enredarse más de ser posible.

Tenia que pensar la forma de salir de ahí, estar de cabeza no era lo más sano del mundo.-Podría usar mis jutsus pero no quiero que nos descalifiquen por hacer trampa.- dijo honesto, tanto sacrificio de parte de los jóvenes para no huir debía ser respetado.- ¿Me preguntó como les ira?-

Y mientras estaba ahí colgando de cabeza, descubrió que un poco más arriba, en una pared lejana, brillaban varias cosas, ¡Las Monedas!, cierto, tenia que ayudar a su equipo a encontrarlas.

-Vamos a ver… si me balanceo quizá llegue.- dicho y hecho comenzó a balancearse como si fuera un péndulo, cada vez con más fuerza, arañando la superficie de la pared, pero como no se sostenía con mayor agarra, volvía a columpiarse, hasta que después de varios intentos logro mantenerse en la pared, (Hay que recordar que solo tenia las manos libres para ello).- Me siento como un genin en el entrenamiento de subir arboles.- solo que sin usar chakra o las piernas que permanecían enredadas entre tanta telaraña.

Como pudo logro subir, por poco y sus esfuerzos se ven frustrados al resbalar, por lo que se ayudo de sus dientes para sostenerse.- _Lo que hago por el equipo…-_ se dijo ante su lamentable situación.

En fin, que observo que efectivamente había muchas cosas allí arriba, las monedas por ejemplo, a modo de ojos para un cráneo que estaba. Sin vacilar las agarró, antes que nada, también incluyó un adorno que le serviría a modo de kunai para soltarse.

Con cuidado comenzó su labor, ya tenia libre una pierna, y cuando estaba por liberar la otra, escucho que gritaban desesperadamente, asustándolo por lo espontaneo, cortando de tajo la telaraña y cayó velozmente.

-No puede ser.- se quejó, pues abajo también había bastante telaraña, y para colmo de males, se llenó de huesos y cosas por el estilo.- Esto me pasa por… un momento, conozco esos gritos, ¡Naruto!- y vio como el chico pasa corriendo como si fuera impulsado por un cohete.- No me escuchó pero… ¡Sakura!- le dijo pero tan concentrada estaba en gritar y correr que no se dio cuenta.- Que bien…-

-0-

Sakura claramente escucho que le gritaban por su nombre, pero lo más probable era que se tratara de uno de los lunáticos, por lo tanto no se detendría hasta encontrar la condenada salida.

Prácticamente iba corriendo con los ojos cerrados por lo que al doblar en una esquina choco con otra persona que venia con la misma velocidad, llevándolos a ambos al suelo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHH!- corearon.

-¡UN ZOMBIEE!- dijo ella.

-¡UNA BRUJA!- dijo él.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE BRUJA?!- y golpeo al individuo.

-¡AUUU! ¿Por qué me pegas Sakura-chan?- y se dio cuenta.- ¿Sakura? ¡SAKURA! ¡Me alegra tanto verte!- le dijo abrazándola.

-Naruto, contrólate.- le decía pero estaba igual o más feliz que el jinchuriki.- ¿Y los demás?-

-No lo sé, me dejaron solo, desaparecieron de uno en uno, ¡FUE HORRIBLE! Unos tipos me siguieron y me querían hacer pedazos y…-

-Ya tranquilo Naruto.- le corto.- Busquemos al resto.-

Ayudándose se pusieron de pie, caminando por lo que parecía ser varios puentes de madera. Ese lugar estaba igual decorado con cosas atemorizantes, pero no tanto como las de al principio, el estar juntos les daba fuerza.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- gritaron en perfecta sincronización al llegar a un lugar oscuro, pero no había nadie.

Así que siguieron andando, casi de puntitas cuando…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!- de nuevo gritaron, pero sin motivo.

-No hagas eso Naruto, me asustas.- lo regaño.

-Es que no puedo evitarlo, cada que caminamos podría salirnos ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!- gritó al llegar a un nuevo lugar causando que la medico gritara.

Y así se la pasaron desgañotándose en anticipación a un susto que jamás llegaba, tan ciscados estaban que en su andar tomaron una moneda que colgaba de un muñeco que estaba por ahí tirado. Gritaron al acercarse, al tomar la moneda, y al irse.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

Casi rompían record por el mayor tiempo gritando, pero fue el sonido de risas, que los detuvo. No eran risas aterradoras, mas bien parecía la risa coqueta de varias mujeres, y la voz inconfundible de…

-¡Kakashi-sensei!- dijeron, y es que en el puente de abajo, cerca de lo que parecía ser la salida de una cueva, se encontraba el jounin acompañado de algunas mujeres realmente hermosas, quienes vestían de blanco.

-No te vayas… quédate un poco mas con nosotras…- decía una de ellas.-

-Haríamos cosas interesantes…- oyeron decir a otra dama, quien colocaba una mano en el pecho del hombre.

-Maa… lo siento, no puedo.- les respondía el ninja rascando su cuello apenado.

-Piénsalo, juguemos a lo que tu quieras…- dijo la tercera, tomando el mentón de él.

_**-¡¿PERO QUE SE CREEN QUE HACEN ESAS?!- **_ rugió inner Sakura.

Pues los dos ninjas se acercaron al borde del puente viendo la interacción del grupo, sin notar que en esa parte la madera estaba podrida.

-Ma, disculpen, ¿Me darían la moneda que acordamos?- les preguntó.

-Ven a buscarla…- le dijo una de ellas con voz sugerente, pues en pronunciado escote se encontraba la moneda que le hacia falta, cuando el antiguo Anbu estiró una mano para tomarla, un fuerte golpe lo hizo voltear.

-Aaawweeeaaa.- balbuceaba Naruto semi inconsciente, pues la kunoichi del enojo golpeo el puente y este se vino abajo con todo y ellos.- Que mala… Sakura-chan…-

-Awww, que golpe, lo bueno que caimos en… ¡¿Naruto?!- se dijo sorprendida quitándose de encima del rubio.- Disculpame Naruto fue un accidente.- le dijo ayudándolo a incorporarse.

-Hum, bueno me ahorran ir a buscarlos.- expreso Kakashi.

-¿Ella es de quien nos hablabas? Parece muy territorial…- dijo una de las mujeres.

-Hum eso es verdad.-

-Volvamos a lo nuestro…- dijo insinuante. Ante eso Kakashi estiro la mano, llevándola detrás del cuello de la mujer, para jalar la cadena que tenia puesta, la cual a su vez llevaba una moneda, y se la quitó.- Es una pena… eres lindo.-

-Te lo agradezco.- dijo algo apenado.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!- le llamaron sus alumnos, llegando donde él.

-Hola chicos.- saludo como si nada.

-¿Quiénes son ellas sensei?- preguntaron, observando como las damas se perdían entre la oscuridad de la cueva, no sin antes dedicarles una aterradora sonrisa, donde notaron blancos y afilados colmillos, y unos ojos inyectados de sangre.

-Maa… Me las encontré en el camino.- respondió sin importancia, empezando a caminar.

_-¡¿Qué no se da cuenta que esas mujeres pudieron desangrarlo hasta la muerte?!-_ se dijeron tanto Sakura como su inner.

Pronto regresaron a donde los más jóvenes se encontraron.

-Ya habíamos estado aquí sensei.- dijo Naruto todavía temeroso.

-Hum… es que creí escuchar a Yamato desde hace rato.-

-Ahora que lo dice, yo también lo escuche.- apuntó Sakura.

Sin darles tiempo a decir nada, de unos de los pasillos, emergían un calmado Sai y un consternado y más pálido Sasuke.

-Oh, Kakashi-senpai, Fea, Naruto.- los saludó el artista.- con que aquí estaban.

-¡Sai estas vivo! ¿Y a ti que te pasa teme?-

-Na…cofcof Nada que te importe.- se recobró.

-Ingrato.-

-Perdedor.-

-Puede que los payasos hayan sido demasiado.-

-Cállate Sai.-

-¿Qué payasos?- indagó el rubio.

-Nada que te importe idiota.-

-Tú eres el idiota.-

Bueno era reconfortante ver que todos estuvieran bien, que ellos pelearan eran buenas noticias, se dijo la kunoichi.

-Hum… Sakura, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- preguntó.

-Ah, claro sensei.- le contesto siguiéndolo, pues Kakashi prefería alejarse un poco de los escandalosos.

Ese debía ser el momento, en lo que esos tres aclaraban sus diferencias, él aprovecharía para hablar con la joven. Llevaba todo ese tiempo buscando la oportunidad y las palabras precisas para expresar aquello.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!- le escucharon gritar a Naruto, pues de la nada les había caído encima un ser deforme el cual tenia arañas y telaraña por todos lados, incluso huesos de sus anteriores victimas.

Fue tal el escándalo que hizo hasta el entonces controlado Uchiha brinco del susto, apretando los dientes para evitar gritar, y tal era la agitación que el rubio los jaló a él y a Sai de la ropa para emprender una nueva carrera; y bajo las circunstancias ninguno se opuso cuando aquel ser empezó a perseguirlos.

-¡CORRAN CORRAN!- gritoneaba Naruto.

-¿Lo hago bien de esta manera o igual debo gritar?- inquirió Sai a un lado del rubio.

-¡ESPEREN!- les decía el ser, quien les pisaba los talones.

-¡COMO QUIERAS SAI SOLO NO DEJES DE CORRER! ¡Y TU ACELERA TEME QUE NOS ALCANZA!-

-¡¿QUÉ QUIERES QUE HAGA, QUE VUELE?!- le reclamó.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHH!- seguía Naruto, secundado por Sai, quien más que un grito de miedo, era como un cantante vocalizando.

Eso fue lo último que escucho Sakura, al parecer a ellos dos, el deforme no los vio, por lo que se pensaba a salvo.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿No deberíamos ayudar…?- pero se detuvo al notar la mirada intensa que le dedicaba el ninja, haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Sakura…yo he querido decirte algo desde hace mucho tiempo.- decía tranquilo.- Desde el año pasado para ser exactos.-

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH!- se escuchaba a lo lejos, de los niveles inferiores.-

-Kakashi-sensei…- atino a decir cuando con gentileza el hombre le acaricio una mejilla.-

-Maa… quizá no sea el mejor lugar.- y es que no, no lo era, pero como decía el dicho "es ahora o nunca".- pero…-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!- los gritos de sus compañeros eran mucho más lejanos.

La medico miro como su acompañante sacaba una cajita aterciopelada de la bolsa de su pantalón, sosteniéndola frente a sus ojos, el shinobi la abrió.

-Sakura-chan… ¿Te casas conmigo?-

Ante ella se lucia un anillo brillante de plata, con diseños sencillos pero elegantes.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!- escucharon a sus colegas, seguidos de un golpe en seco.

-Hum… se que no es el mejor lugar, pero…- no dejándolo terminar, la medico lo abrazó con fuerza.- ¿Eso es un si?- preguntó devolviendo el abrazo.

-Eres tan… tú.- le dijo conteniendo la inmensa alegría que la embargo.- Siempre eliges los mejores lugares ¿Verdad?- y se separó un poco.

-Ma… me conoces bien.-contestó colocándole el anillo, para luego de eso besarla.

-0-

Lejos de la felicidad de la recién formada pareja, el resto del equipo 7 se encontraba en el suelo, unos encima de otros, incluyendo al ente extraño, pues en su recorrido por alcanzarlos, la cosa deforme se tropezó rodando hacia ellos, cual avalancha, llevándoselos consigo, solo deteniéndose cuando un muro se interpuso.

-¡AAAUU!- se quejó Naruto.-

-Todo por tu culpa idiota.- se trataba de incorporar pero tenía a Sai encima.-

-No fue tan malo.- expreso el artista.- Pudo ser peor.-

-¿Y la cosa? ¡¿La perdimos?!- pregunto el jinchuriki.

-¡Yo no soy ninguna cosa!- les dijo el ente.- ¿Por qué corrieron, que no veían que era yo?-

-Capitan Yamato.- dijo Sai.- Que buen disfraz.

-¿Capitan Yamato?- preguntó el rubio.- ¡Es verdad, es usted!- dijo feliz.

-Que bien que lo notes Naruto, por cierto ¿Dónde están Kakashi-senpai y Sakura?-

-Maa aquí.- dijo el aludido aterrizando frente a ellos, junto con la ninja.

-¡Que bien ya estamos todos!-festejo el ninja hiperactivo.- ¿Pero como salimos de aquí?-

-Hum… siguiendo las flechas que dicen salida.- señalo con obviedad el camino marcado.

-Fiuu.. al fin algo sencillo.- dijo, y la mayoría de ellos no podían estar mas de acuerdo.

Como equipo recorrieron el último pasillo, hasta que visualizaron un enorme portón que decía salida, custodiado por un enorme y tétrico gigante que los miraba fijamente.

-MONEDAS…- demandó bajando su enorme mano, poco a poco los shinobis entregaron las que encontraron, sin embargo.

-AHHHHH NO ESTA, AQUÍ LA TENIA.- lloriqueaba el kitsune.- Se me debió caer en algún lado.

-SIN MONEDAS NO HAY PASO.- aclaró el gigante, poniendo su cuerpo para bloquearles la salida.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO NO ME QUIERO QUEDAR AQUÍ!- lloriqueaba.

-Hum, calma Naruto.- le dijo su sensei.- Tengo una de más.- y se la entrego al monstruo.

-Kakashi-sensei.- dijo pronunciando su nombre en agradecimiento como si fuera el salvador del mundo y entre lágrimas.-

-Hum, no es nada.- dijo caminando hacia la salida, siguiendo a los otros que se adelantaron.- Me la regalaron unos tipos con cierras si les decía en donde estabas.-

-¡¿Qué?!...-ahora entendía como es que lo estuvieron persiguiendo.- Que malo sensei…- ya por ultimo decidió echar un ultimo vistazo al lugar, percibiendo que en la lejanía, varios de los seres que hallaron a su paso, se despedían riendo y gritando. Con esa visión salió disparado hacia la civilización.

-0-

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIII LA LUZ DEL DIA!-

-Otra vez usted señor, Usa no es la luz del sol, es la luz de la torre de juegos.- le regaño el trabajador que encontrara a la entrada.

-Ya anocheció perdedor.-

-No me importa, estoy afuera, y jamás volveré a entrar a ese lugar.-

-Claro, las nenitas gritonas como tu, no deberían entrar.- se bufó Sasuke.

-TU CORRISTE IGUAL.- se defendió.

-PERO NO GRITE COMO TÚ.-

-IGUAL CUENTA.-

-Pues yo tengo algunos dibujos con los que hare un álbum.- dijo Sai.

-Seria muy bueno verlos.- comentó interesado Yamato, notando que tanto el ninja que copia como la aprendiza de la Hokage se tomaban de la mano, y en uno de los dedos de ella, relucía un anillo.- _Muchas felicidades senpai.- _

-Todavía es temprano, disfrutemos del resto de los juegos.- les propuso el capitán, a lo que todos asintieron, los primeros en alejarse fueron la feliz pareja.

-Esperemos que no grites en los juegos, Naruto.- dijo poniéndose en marcha.

-Jovencito, ¿Quiere un globo?- se le planto enfrente un payaso con un monton de globos en su mano al Uchiha quien dio tremendo grito, que varias personas a su alrededor lo voltearon a ver, y no es por lo fuerte que se expresó, sino mas bien por el echo de que ese grito bien pudo ser de alguna damisela en aprietos.

-Vaya Sasuke, eso fue… ¿eh? Inusual.- dijo Yamato tratando de contener la risa mal disimulada.

-En algún momento tenia que liberar el estrés.- dijo Sai caminando junto con el otro anbu.- Me sorprende que resistiera tanto, hasta creí que se desmayaría en el circo al que fuimos.

Naruto por otra parte…

-JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJ.- se destornilló de la risa.- JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA TU CARA, JAJAJAJAJAJJAA TUU JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.-

-Naruto yo no…- trataba de salvar su poco honor.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA!- pero solo conseguía que el otro ninja se tirara al piso riendo y llorando.-

-Ya Naruto, que nunca…-

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJA TU CARA, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAA YAAA, YA NO PUEDO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAA!-

-¡Olvídalo perdedor!- dijo marchándose, seguido de Naruto que se levantó a duras penas, pero sin dejar de reír.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA YAAA QUE ME HAGO PIPI JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.-

Oh si, al heredero del sharingan le esperaban días difíciles.

-0-

Del otro lado de la feria, en la primera subida de aquel infernal juego, la nueva pareja esperaba sentada en el vagón del juego a que llegara a lo más alto.

-¿Estas bien Kakashi? ¿Por qué si eres el verdadero?- sospecho la kunoichi mirando a su compañero, sudando nervioso.-

-Si, jeje, te lo prometí en tu casa.- dijo nervioso y es que la condición de Sakura para ir con ellos, era que él se atreviera a subir en la montaña rusa, en la cual la abandonó un años atrás.- Esta vez si lo cumpliré.-

-Tranquilo Kakashi.- y beso su mejilla.- Es solo un juego.- y el carrito llegó a la cima, para de un momento a otro descender a máxima velocidad causando que el ninja cerrara los ojos por momentos, escuchando los gritos de las personas de los otros vagones, porque la medico lo arrastro hasta los asientos principales.

Una vez abajo, el ninja respiro aliviado, otra vez en la seguridad del suelo firme. Sakura le dijo que lo esperara fuera de la tienda de recuerdos.

Por su parte el resto de su equipo se divertía en grande en los otros juegos mecánicos, Naruto quien ya se había recuperado del ataque de risa, le mostraba a Sai lo divertido que eran y la gran variedad de ellos; desde el típico juego de los caballitos, hasta los más grandes como la torres, en donde te subían y te bajaban en caída libre, o en otro donde dabas giros que desafiaban la gravedad, para luego lucir sus habilidades en los de destreza y puntería, ganando todos los premios, que serian para su maestro, y si, también el ramen que se ganaron en la casita del terror; Había sido por mucho el mejor cumpleaños haya tenido, en especial porque al fin se atrevió a confesarse ante ella, con muy buenos resultados, incluso supero su miedo a la montaña, nada podía ser mejor.

-¡Kakashi!- le gritó la chica.

-Oh oh…-

-¡¿Se puede saber por qué te agarraste de mi en lugar de la barra?! – Con razón había sentido algo extraño estando allá arriba.

-Hum… ¿Instinto?- le dijo comenzando a correr por el lugar.

-¡Deja que te agarre!-

-¡Bueno, eso nos pondría en igual de condiciones.- dijo descaradamente alejándose de la enojada ninja.

Y es que en la mano ella llevaba la foto que te tomaban en el juego y que podías comprar en la tienda de recuerdos, lo cual no tendría nada de malo, sino fuera porque el ninja que copia había "accidentalmente" tomado cierta parte de la anatomía de ella, que se encontraba justo a la altura del corazón. No era su culpa, ella le dijo que se sostuviera y así lo hizo, ahora no le quedaba de otra que correr por su vida, lo único que faltaba era encontrar el modo de que su prometida no rompiera esa foto.

Si, había sido el mejor de los cumpleaños hasta ahora.

FIN

-0-0-0-

¡TERMINE! ¡ Aleluya! Espero que les haya gustado, personalmente me reí bastante al redactarlo, yo se que esta temática queda mejor para octubre o noviembre, pero la idea de la casa de terror la tenia en mente desde que escribí mi fic anterior, y bueno así quedo, punto final para el tema de la feria, a concentrarme en otros fics que por ahí tengo pendientes, por lo que les pido paciencia, voy lento pero seguro, ninguno de mis relatos se queda sin su final. Por cierto gracias a aire, que me diste ideas para el fic, y también que me estuvo apure y apure, ¡quiero mis misiones! Me las merezco.

Por favor si te tomaste la molestia de leer todo esto, tomate otro minutito para dejarme un review… O te caera la maldición y te quedaras en la casita del terror mujajaja! En fin, nos leemos n/.

Pd: por cierto Angy cuando leas esto, ¿ya vez que si puse la mano toquetona? Jajajajjaja XD


End file.
